An Unoriginal Fairy Tale
by T3RRY B3RRY
Summary: Bella's first diary entry ever, written as a freshman in high school. She decides to tell you a heart warming fairy tale. One-Shot (Unless it gains popularity)


My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am unoriginally creative. I like sappy teen romance novels and listen to alternative music. Since school just started I decided to write some diary entries until the day that I graduate from high school. I guess you've missed a lot about me already...

* * *

><p><em>A normal family lives in a normal city. An oblivious dad, a scandalous mom, an annoying little brother, a hard-working grandmother. And in the midst of it all there's a confused, lonely, desperate girl who lives under the same roof. She was the first of this abnormally normal family. She was born with her mom's face and intelligence and her dad's health and love of fine arts. She was to be the greatest, smartest, and most successful of the family. Whether she be a president or movie star, success was bound to happen.<em>

_As a baby, this little girl was a beautiful. Of course, everyone thinks all babies are beautiful. "So pretty!", "She's lovely!", people said about the child._

_As this little girl grew, the people around her were intimidated by her vocabulary and matureness; They could tell she was bound to be a nerd. Not beautiful nor ugly, not tall nor short. She was average. "How smart!", "What a talented child!", people said about the girl. Though no one said the words the little girl wanted to hear._

_In elementary she was popular. Put into the GT program, the girl had a lot of friends. As an anchor on the school's news every morning, people recognized her in the hallways. Elementary was an easy life for this little girl. Then cam Intermediate._

_Soon, her popularity diminished. Everyone moved on, but this didn't worry the girl. To her, popularity wasn't important. Or so she thought. It was in Intermediate that she first felt the pain of being stabbed in the back by a friendship. But, she will learn in the future, it was easy to recover. She had a crush or two (heck, she had a lot crushing on her!), but as always she brushed it off._

_Next is middle school. Oh, what a frightening world the first year had been! Her friends were leaving, the work was stressful, and popularity had became a "thing". This little wasn't little anymore, for now she had become a pre-teen. Though her unoriginal creativity had increased, so had her drive to become popular. This was the first time she had been the one who struck another's back. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't recognize herself. Then there was a girl who helped her recover._

_Suddenly, the next year had gone in a blur. This girl was passionate about literature and music. How wonderful it felt to get away from this world! To live another life! Book after book, page after page. She read them all. Her last year as a middle schooler was her best one yet! At least at school, because a tornado struck home and tore it to pieces._

_Her parents began arguing and it continued to escalate. Soon, the truth had been set free and her parent's shot the little girl's heart. Her blood left splattered on the walls of her room; The only place she could hide and forget. Day after day she would go to school bleeding. But walking down the halls as her blood drips on the floor, no one notices. No one noticed because day after day she would go to school pretending that everything was okay when it wasn't._

_But you know what?_

_Everyday she came back from schools smiling until her mouth hurt. At school she was surrounded by people who cared about her, even if they didn't know what was wrong._

_And she had a crush! It was such a powerful crush. One that is unrequited, she believed, for he was already taken by another. The whole year she sat by him talking and laughing and enjoying life, but it would all come back to the fact that she couldn't have him._

_Things at home was worse though. Did she even have a home anymore? The tornado had damaged it so much it was unrecognizable._

_And one day a miracle had happened. The wind wasn't blowing as hard, and the rain wasn't raining as hard. Soon, the wind and the rain dissipated and soon a rainbow emerged. Her house began to look like home again._

_She is a teen now, but hollow. Some life has been sucked out of her eyes. Her aching heart has yet to stop beating. He is still taken, her dear friend that saved her has also left her. She's invisible in the halls and unnoticed by many. Because she is still not beautiful nor ugly, not tall nor short. Her passion for sports and the fine arts decreased._

_She still wakes up every morning, though it's burdensome. She plasters a smile on her face, though it's sometimes fake. Her clothes a pretty, though she doesn't feel pretty. She wears much more makeup, though it's only a mask._

_But,_

_She does this because she CAN wake up every morning. She CAN smile a genuine smile. She CAN feel pretty again. She CAN take the mask off whenever she wants to._

_This little girl, already grown up, is still unoriginally creative._

* * *

><p>My name is Bella Swan. I like sappy teen romance novels and alternative music. I am a loner. I am depressed.<p>

I am a fighter.

But high school has just begun.


End file.
